


Tending to You

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [58]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: It's been ages since Cloud's let someone take care of him after a battle like this.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Tending to You

“Sit down.” Vincent said, his voice quite but brooking no arguments.

Cloud, who had been about to go find a dark corner to tend to tend to his wounds alone, sat. 

It’s been ages since he allowed someone to care for him after a battle like this, but he couldn’t do anything else with Vincent focused on him like that. Vincent was an intense man, just in general. But he was particularly intense when he’d decided you weren’t taking well enough care of yourself. 

Vincent hummed approvingly at Cloud’s compliance, tapping Cloud’s arms to get him to raise them before striping Cloud of his shirt in a move that made his breath catch. 

Cloud inwardly cursed his libido and did his best to wrangle the part of his mind that was trying to picture other scenarios where Vincent could do that. This was **not** the time.

Luckily, Vincent was too busy taking stock of Cloud’s wounds to pay any attention to what was going on in his head. 

Soothing a hand carefully over the bare skin of Cloud’s stomach near a long, shallow cut, Vincent checked for broken ribs while Cloud struggled to keep his breathing in check. Stopping when he was satisfied that none were broken, Vincent started dressing his wounds, his soft warnings that, “This will sting.” and, “This might feel cold.” being the only words spoken. 

Vincent’s hands… weren’t exactly soft, not really. But they were gentle enough to more than make up for it, and somewhere between Vincent dressing the wound on his stomach and the wound on his shoulder, Cloud fell into an almost meditative state, the tiredness of the day and the battle catching up with him. Despite Vincent clearly being worried about hurting him, this was the best Cloud had felt after a battle in… more years than he could count. He never gave himself the same care or dedication that Vincent was giving him now. It was nice. Really nice. 

So nice that he apparently fell asleep sometime during it. Cloud was too far gone to be aware of when Vincent shifted to support Cloud’s weight as he fell asleep. Too far gone to feel how Vincent gently brought into a bridal carry. Too far gone to wake during the trip down the hall to the bed that Vincent placed him in. 

And he definitely was too far gone to be aware of the kiss that Vincent placed on his forehead after lying him down on the bed, the one that was sweet, almost worshipful, and more telling of Vincent’s feelings for Cloud than he would have ever dared to express had Cloud been awake. 

But Cloud still woke up the next day to his boots placed neatly next to the bed… and a feeling of warmth beginning to grow within him. 

For once, he felt excited about what the future might bring.


End file.
